


Coward

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: She was once a coward. But 5 years later she changed. And she will face her once more.





	1. Chapter I

“So... You are leaving? Coward...”

That`s the last word I got from you. I know I am supposed to fight, fight for us. But I can't, I am too weak and I am afraid, that your father will do everything he can to bring my family's company down. It is all I have left, and I can't lose it.

But now I am regretting, suffering and hurting. I regret leaving you and I suffer because I am stupid and I hurt because I am hurting you.

5 years have passed and now I am back to this city, the city that holds so many memories. Memories of us, friends, and the family that I once had. There are two reasons why I am back. One, our friend is getting married. Two, I have to take over the company since my uncle cannot anymore.

He has been taking care of it since my parents passed away, and now I have to take care of it because he told me that sooner or later I still have to do it.

I walk around as soon as I leave luggage at my hotel room. I walk passed the noodles shop that we once used to go, the owner is still there. She is getting older and weaker, but her memory is still good.

She remembers about me and she called me with her loud voice that always made us embarrassed before. That same loud voice that I once hate but come to missed.

And then I walk passed that old arcade that we once like to go after class. It`s now closed and unoccupied. I wonder where that old man is now.

Now I am sitting at this coffee shop that we all used to hang out at after class. With all our friends, before I decide to give up and leave you.

As I stare outside thinking about the past, that`s where I saw you, holding hand, smiling happily to Siyeon.

I know that one day this will eventually happen. That you will be moving on, and there will be another person that will take good care of you. And I am glad that person is Siyeon. She is a good person, she always takes good care of you, and we all know that she is always adoring you.

But I don't know that when this day comes, it will hurt me this much. I feel like crying, but I just can't make a fool out of myself. I can`t do anything but stare, and wishing that you are happy and she is taking good care of you. Which I am sure she will.


	2. Chapter II

“YAH!! YOU CAME!!" There comes our loud friend Kim Bora. She just came running toward me in her wedding dress.

"You are so loud, Bora. And stop running in that, you will trip!" And there she falls right in front of me. Good thing I catch her just in time before she falls flat on her face.

"Well, you catch me. Like you always did." She said. I can just shake my head in amusement and mentally thinking as of why did I become her best friend in the beginning.

"You did come. I thought Bora is making things up when she told me, she insists that you said you will come." There come Sua`s girlfriend (soon to be wife in a few more hours) Kim Minji.

"Of course I will come. I don`t want to be haunted by this crazy here. Haha"

"YOU!!!!" Bora shouted. "Stop screaming Sua!" And she sulked when Minji scold her.

"Well, I won`t disturb you now. I will just wait at the chapel. See you later okay?"

"Don`t think of running away again this time! She will be there and I do hope you will still stay even though you met her. Promise me?" Bora beg.

"I will, I do promise you I will stay for real didn’t I? See you later."

And I walk out of the door toward the chapel, waiting for them to come out in that white dress. On my way, I met some of our old friends, also Yoobin and Yoohyeon

We chat for a while until I saw her walking passed, holding hand with Siyeon. Yoobin looked at me with confused eyes because I suddenly stopped talking and then realize what I was staring at.

"They are not together." She said while looking at me. I don`t know how I should feel, happy? Sad? Relieve? But I just let out an ooh~ and smile faintly.

And as if nothing happened we continue catching up with each other, until suddenly I feel a hug behind me, surprised I turned around and there stand my little cousin and also the youngest between us Gahyeon.

She just smirks and says that she missed me so much since it`s been years we last met. I apologize saying that I will make it up for all-out lost time together and I did mean it. I also told them that I plan to stay for sometimes here in Korea taking over our family business.

As we continue with our chat, the music played and the door open.

There walk our friends, hand in hand clad in a beautiful white dress.

They looked so good together. It warmed my heart and I unknowingly shed tears. A very happy tears.

There I suddenly felt someone staring at me so I turn around and our eyes met. She is as beautiful as ever. But her eyes, it`s filled with loneliness, that I know why and feel guilty. She turned around when she realized that I`m looking at her and she continues to chat with Siyeon. I can`t help but feel hurt, but who am I to feel so? I can`t feel like this, I deserve this. She deserves better.


	3. Chapter III

A few days have passed since the wedding ceremony and here we are gathering around at the newlywed`s new house. They decide to buy a house, instead of living in an apartment as it will be more convenient to have friends or family over because we can stay over if we want.

We talk a lot, catching up with each other, talking about things that happened while I was gone. I found out that Yoohyeon and Yoobin is now dating. They say that Yoobin is so nervous and she almost cries when Yoohyeon just stands there stunt by her confession. I wish I can be there to witness our crybaby Yoobin confessing.

We continued to chat until late at night when we decide to go home. I went home to my new apartment, I moved in a few days ago. That’s when I realize that she is heading in the same way as me. Handong. That’s her name, the name of my love, that I hurt 5 years ago because I was stupid and coward. I arrive at my apartment building and while waiting for the elevator to come I turn to my right because I feel someone staying there only to meet her eyes. And there I know, we live in the same apartment building, head up and we stay just beside each other. Is God playing with me? Or he wants to punish me? She smiled a very sweet smile to me and went inside her lot.

It`s 3 in the morning and I cannot sleep at all. I lay down staring at the ceiling thinking about her smile. Been 5 years and the way she smile never failed to make me fall. I head out to the balcony to smoke, giving up sleeping when I suddenly hear someone asking me,

“Since when did you smoke?”.

“Ah, you awake? It's almost 4. Get inside it`s cold outside”

“You didn’t answer me. Since when do you smoke?”

“Been a while since I smoke.” I answered while looking far away.

“Why?” She asked. That’s one question that I don’t know how to answer. So I just say “I wonder why?” And we stay quiet for a while.

“I miss you. And I`m glad you came back.” She said almost like a whisper. But I still heard it. “Me too. And I am sorry.” I said.

“So.. You are coming back and staying this time? Please tell me you are.”

“I am. My uncle is getting old that I have to take over what I left behind 5 years ago.”

“Ohh. That`s good.” And another silent moment.

“Anyway, how`s life, Dong-ah.”

“Nothing`s special, I work as a fashion designer and I have my shop. So I mostly stay at home or hang out with Siyeon. She finally fulfilled her dream to become a photographer.” She replied while smiling. I`m glad that she is doing well.

“Ohh? She is a photographer now? That’s a good thing. I still remember her crying over the camera that her dad broke.”

“Yeah... Her dad never agreed on this one. But now he is fine and happy that Siyeon is doing well on her own.” I just nod. “How about you?”

I hummed. “I help my uncle from another branch in Europe. Other than that, boring life. I didn’t go out much.”

“Don’t you date someone? I mean, it must be boring to just work. At least tell me you are meeting someone.” She said.

“Unfortunately, no I don’t.”

“Is it because what happened 5 years ago? You know that we can just move on with our lives and not let that affect us.”

“I know, I just can’t. Did you?” She looks at with a confuse look. “Moved on.” I continued. “Are you happy?” I asked again.

“Maybe.” She answered with a smile looking at the sky.

“Ohh? Mean that you are not happy huh. Did she hurt you or?”

“She sure did, because she is…


	4. Chapter IV

A few days have passed since we last talked. I’m getting busy attending meetings and she is busy because of the new product she is designing. We met a few times either when we are out for work or when we came back home. But that’s all. Now I can’t stop thinking about that night. The word that she said, it stuck in my mind.

“She sure did, because she is a coward for leaving me thinking that I will be okay and I will be happier without her.” She said that staring straight at me.

“Eonnie! You are spacing out again, are you sure you are okay?”

“I am Gahyoen-ah. Can I ask you something?”

“Yes? What is it?” “I….

“Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Hwang, someone is looking for you. She told me she is your friend, I forgot to ask for a name.”

Friend? Bora and Minji are going on a trip, while Yoobin and Yoohyeon are busy at the hospital, who might it be? “Okay, let her in then.”

“Hey.. Sorry if I disturb something.” That’s Siyeon, walking in.

“Ah.. Siyeon, no you didn’t disturb anything, take a sit.”

“Hi Siyeon eonnie, I will let you two talk, I have to go back to work. Nice to see you Eonnie.”

“Ah, nice to see you too Gahyeon-ah.”

“See you later Jaein eonnie.”

“So… What makes you come?”

“Can`t I come?”

“I am not saying you can`t. It`s just, you don’t usually show up and wanting to talk to me. I thought you hate me.” I said while joking a little.

“Nah.. Who said that? Well, okay, I might be mad at you, but I don’t hate you. Anyway, welcome back.”

“Haha, thanks. Want something to drink? Coffee or?”

“Nah I am good. Heard that you and Handong stay beside each other huh? She told me.”

“Ohh? She did? Yeah.”

“Soo..? Did you talk to her? About everything?”

I looked at her, surprised. “How…..”

“How? I just know, well, we all know. It`s her father, is it? He threatened you, is he? He is always like that when it comes to Handong.”

“Well… How is he anyway?”

“He passed, 2 years ago. Cancer. Handong never know about this, but I was there when he told Mrs.Han about you. That he kind of threatened to bring your company down if you didn’t break up with her.”

“I.. Oh.. Well, yeah. That’s all in the past now. Sooner or later I have to come back too. Can`t just leave this company.”

“Well, yeah. Talk to her will you? She missed you so much. 5 years and she still cry sometimes you know. It hurt me seeing her like that.” “I..”

“I told you, I don’t hate you, I never did, I used to like her, yes, but it`s no love. She is like a sister to me, a little sister that I wished I had, that’s all. And it still that way. I can`t bear to see her like that feeling down every time your name comes out.”

“Did I still have a chance though?”


	5. Chapter V

_“You sure did. You don’t know how much she waited for you to come back, she loves you too much for her to move on.”_

It hit me, and I again feel like a fool for not trying to fight. And this time I won`t make the same mistake no more. I won`t run away again, I will face her and apologize and get her back.

“Jaein-ah, are you okay? You sure space out a lot like Gahyeon told us.”

“I am okay, just have a lot in my mind, need something? It`s not usual for you to pop up in my office, Bora.” I answered not looking away from my monitor.

“Well, came asking whether you want to hang out tonight. The others will come to, and she will be there too.” She asked hopefully.

“Oh? Sure, have you had lunch?” I asked finally looking up.

“Nope, not yet, you seems busy.”

“No no.. Let me finish this one real quick and then we will have lunch with Gahyeon.”

“Okay, I will go look for Gahyeon then. Take your time.”

“Sure.” I said while focus back on my documents.

*15 minutes later*

“Ms. Kim, I will be leaving for today, won`t be coming back after lunch.” I told my assistance on my way out. “Sure.” I hear she said and then I make my way to Gahyeon`s office. She and Bora talk about Bora`s vacation when I peek inside. “Ready?” I said, startling both of them, earning a glare from Bora.

“Sorry.” I muttered, “Let`s go. I`m starving.”

We went for lunch at a restaurant nearby and I told them I have to be somewhere and will meet them tonight.

I made my way to her shop, not forgetting to buy some take-outs, not asking whether she is there or if she had lunch. The good thing is she is there. She looked at me surprised when I suddenly show up at her shop and asked what am I doing there. I passed her the take out, which she happily receive since she haven’t had lunch and told her that I just drop by and hoping we can talk.

“What do you want to talk about? Been a while since we last talk huh.” She smiled.

“Yeah. Been busy.” She nods agreeing to that. We stay silent for a moment until she said, “So…?”

“Ahh. Yeah, Siyeon came to my office a few days ago.” She raises her eyebrows looking at me. “Well, we are just catching up. And she told me about your father. I am sorry to hear that.”

She laugh, “Haha, it`s okay, you do know that we are never close. Thanks anyway.”

“He is still your old man though. Anyway, do you have time this weekend?”

“Haha, yeah… This weekend? I do, why? Finally asking me out for a date huh?”

I just laugh at that. “Kind of. That is if you don`t mind.”

“Of course no, glad you ask though, I surely don`t want to be the one asking.”

“Hahaha, well well, I will just knock on your door this Sunday then, 9 in the morning. Be ready.”

“Sure, my number still the same, if you wonder.”

“I am not wondering… “ I joke.

“Hahaha, don`t you need to go back to work?”

“Nope, too lazy to work today, will just stay here and wait for you, let`s go together for dinner with the other tonight.”

“Be my guest, I will ignoring you once I start working though.” She said while finishing up her lunch. I just hummed and opening up my notebook.

We stay there doing our own thing until my phone rang, it`s Bora calling.

“Where are you? It`s almost 6 and you are not at your apartment.”

“Oh? You are in my place? Sorry, I am now at Handong`s office.” I said while looking up at her, she looks at me confuse and I just mouthed `Bora`.

“What are you doing there? Well, good thing though, you can come together.”

“That’s what we are planning to do. See you later.”

“See ya, oh and, good to know that you finally talk to her, she missed you.”

“I know, thanks.”


	6. Chapter VI

“Ohh. They come together huh, that’s unexpected.” Yoobin suddenly speak up.

“Who?” Gahyeon ask, and Yoobin just point towards the entrance.

“Ahh, Jaein did say that she will come with Handong, she was at her office after lunch.” Bora said.

“That’s nice to know that they talk. Hopefully, we can see them get back together soon.” Siyeon chipped in.

“They sure will, and very soon. My feeling tells me that.” Minji continue.

“What are you guys talking about?” Handong said when we got to the table.

“Nothing, just saying that you guys look good together.” Yoohyeon smiled.

“Ahh.. Sorry, we are late, I have to take care of things before coming.” Handong said while blushing. So cute, I smiled.

“Just sit down and let`s order.” Bora told us.

“You guys should just order first, not waiting for us.” I said.

“Nah.. It`s fine.”

We continue to talk while having our dinner, and then some of us went to Bora`s house until late at night.

“You okay Dong-ah. You looked tired, let`s go home?” I asked she does look sleepy.

“Okay.”

“We will be heading home first, have to take this sleepy lady home.” I told the other.

“Be careful, Jae-ah. See you again, we will drop by randomly though.” Bora said.

“Bye.” And I drive both of us home.

“Jae.. Can I stay over? I know I just stay next door but…”

“You do know you are always welcome anytime. Just bring over your pajamas, the door will not be a lock.”

I get inside and do my own thing while waiting for her to come over.

She is sitting on my bed when I come out after a shower while looking at the picture frame and the ring that she returned when I left.

“You still keep this.”

“Of course, I can`t just throw it.”

“Why would you leave on the beginning then.”

“I have my reason..”

“That again.. Why don`t you just tell me the truth. I talk to my mom the other day, it`s my father right..?”

“I…” “You don’t need to lie anymore, I know that he threatened you, mom told me. He never really like it when we dated.”

“I am sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, from now on, I want you to tell me everything if there is something that bothers you, and not making up another lie and run away, okay?”

“I will, and I won`t run anymore, that is why I am back here, I want to face it, face you, and do anything to get you back.”

“What makes you so sure that I want to be with you again? I might say no. Just so you know, I still haven`t forgiven you.” She looks at me straight in the eyes.

“I know, and I also didn`t expect you to forgive me. After what I have done 5 years ago.”

“But that doesn`t mean you can`t try, just that you have to try harder.”

“That is what I am planning to do, and I won`t back up this time.”


	7. Chapter VII

I woke up and realize that someone is sleeping beside me, turn around only to meet a beautiful sleeping face of her. If only this is what I see every morning.

I went to the kitchen after washing up to make us breakfast. A simple pancakes and coffee will do. While I am waiting for the pancakes to cook, I feel someone standing beside me, “Hmmm.. Pancakes..” “OMG! You startled me.!”

“Hahaha, sorry, you look so serious that I can`t help it.”

“It`s okay. Go wash up, pancakes almost ready.”

I wait for her to come out and we have our breakfast together, as we don`t have work today, we just stay at home, catching up, watching movies, and playing games.

Weeks passed since that day and she sometimes stays over when she is bored or doesn`t want to be alone. We didn`t say much about our relationship and we try not to bring it up. Just let it flow she said.

Tonight we are planning to go out for dinner with the other, as I wait for her to get ready Bora called.

“Hey.. You come together today?”

“Yep yep. Why?”

“Nothing. When are you planning to ask her to be yours again though? Been a while since came back, and been a while since you guys become close again.”

“Just take it slowly Bora. No need to rush, besides we, also agree not to bring it up. At least for now.”

“Well, don`t wait too long. You do know she is popular and she has a lot of admiration.”

“I know. She is coming out. See you soon.” And I hang up.

“Who called? Bora? Or Minji?”

“Bora, she is asking whether we are coming already.”

“Let`s go then, don`t want to keep them waiting.”

“Guys…” Yoobin speaks up suddenly. Making all of us stop talking and look at her confused.

“Yes..?”

“I have something to say…” She continues. “Go on,” Minji said.

“Me and Yoohyeon.. we.. we are getting married.”

“OHH..?! Seriously? When? This needs a celebration!” Siyeon said.

“By the end of this year... And we are wondering if you guys could help with things…” She asked timidly.

“Why wouldn`t we? Of course, we will help. This is great news.” Bora said while we all nod.

“Thank you so much.” Yoobin said while holding Yoohyeon`s hand. They sure make a cute couple.

On our way home, Handong suddenly speaks up, “That sure is good news, good to know that they will be getting married.” She said.

“Well, it sure is. And I am happy.” I said focusing on the road.

“So… When are you going to ask me out then? It`s been a while.”

“And I thought that you want to take it slowly?” I asked her smirking.

“Oh, stop smirking. It`s annoying.!”

“Well, you do like it when I smirk.”

“And why did I ever fall for this idiot again?”

I just laugh and we stop talking after that.

“So.. Do you have time tomorrow? Maybe a movie date would be nice?” I asked when we arrive at our apartment.

“Sure, 12 noon? We can have lunch first.”

“Cool.”

We went to watch some movie the next day and then get some dinner.

Now we are sitting at Han river, listening to music played by some busker.

“Dong-ah…” I started, “Yes?”

“Well. I don`t know how to say this, but, it`s been a while since we talk and hang out. And I want to apologize to you again.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“Everything, everything that I ever did in the past, for that I left you and lied to you, also for not fight for us.”

“Apology accepted.”

“And also I…. What?”

“Accepted I said.” She laughs while flicking my forehead.

“Ouch.. It`s hurt.” I pout. “Well, and also.” I continue while taking out the thing that I keep in my pocket this whole time.

“Would you like to take me back? This idiot that once hurt you so much yet didn`t want to let you go. Only this time, I won`t let anything break us apart no more. I will fight for everything that goes in our ways.” I said while I hold the ring in my hand. That same ring that we once had, the ring that she returned to me. “And I wonder if you would like to take this ring back, it has to be in the right owner hands.” I said looking straight into her.

She suddenly tears up and smiled. “What do you think, idiot. You better mean what you said.!” She smiles while taking the ring away from my hand. I can`t be happier.

“I meant everything I said. And I won`t be that coward anymore from now on. I will do anything to keep us together.” I wiped her tears with my hand, “And one day, I will surely replace this ring, to something better, something that can also mark out future together.” I continue.

After that day, we decide to take it slow, not to rush things, and to spend more time with each other. We told our friends and they are more than happy that we are back together and Siyeon this time yet again threatened me if ever I did something that makes Handong cry.

And we also learned that Siyeon and Gahyeon, they are going out. Weird couple, their personality didn`t match much, but well, they look good together.


End file.
